


Banana Dream

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Implied Slash, M/M, Sentinel Thursday Challenge, cocktail story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They close a big case and Simon takes everyone out for a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Dream

Title: Banana Dream  
Author: PattRose  
Category: slash-barely  
Warning: No sex… (hee hee)  
Challenge # 532: Ring

 

Jim and Blair were about exhausted. They hadn’t had a day off in ten days. The new drug ring had them running around in circles. Finally that night they had caught a break and they got their men and woman. It was a much larger operation than they had anticipated and were glad to have it over and done with. 

Jim was finishing up the paperwork he had to do while Blair was making jokes with Rafe and Brown. _Figures he would get the fun job._ Jim thought. 

Simon walked up to all of them and asked, “Would you like to meet me at the pub for a drink. Just one. I know we’re all tired, but I think we have reason to celebrate. This ring has been rung…”

Brown started laughing at the terrible joke and soon everyone was. 

Henri stood up and said, “I’ll be there in about ten minutes.”

Rafe also stood up and added, “I’ll be right behind my partner.”

“Jim, did you want to go, man? I know you’re tired.” Blair was trying to be thoughtful. 

“Yes, mom, I’m going to go,” Jim growled making Megan smile like crazy. She loved when Jim tried to be gruff with Blair. Megan knew that Blair would always win out in the end. Why Jim tried, she would never know.

“I’ll be there too, Simon,” Megan said, sweetly. “I’ll even tell Joel on my way out.” 

Simon walked to the elevator with Rafe and Brown and Jim continued typing. 

“Jimbo, I think you could finish that tomorrow. Come on, mate. Let’s get this party started. It’s not every day we get rid of a drug ring.”

Jim shut down his computer and agreed, “You’re right. We’ll meet you there.”

Megan walked to Joel’s office and the two of them walked to the elevator. Blair stood up ready to go. He still hadn’t said anything since Jim snapped at him. Jim knew he was in trouble.

“Sorry about snapping at you earlier, Blair. I’m just tired.”

“That’s why I was giving you to option to go home so we could go to bed early.” Blair wiggled his eyebrows up and down making Jim laugh. 

“I didn’t realize you meant that sort of sleep. Shit… Is it too late to not show up?”

“Yes, we told them we were coming. So get the lead out. One drink and that’s all, man.”

Jim walked with Blair to the elevator and they rode down to the parking garage. 

*

“So, what are you having to drink tonight, Simon?” Megan asked. 

“I’m waiting for Jim and Blair. You know how they always have some great drink to recommend? Well, tonight it’s my turn.”

“Are you going to order us one now?” Rafe asked. 

Simon smiled. “Nope. Here come Jim and Blair now. We’ll all get the same drink and you can tell me what you think of it.”

Jim and Blair walked in and joined them at the large table. Megan was the first one to open her big mouth. 

“Simon has a drink to order for all of us tonight. He didn’t want to be outdone by you two.”

Jim and Blair started to laugh. 

Blair asked, “So what are we having?”

Simon looked pleased as he said, “Banana Dream. You’re going to love it.”

The waiter walked up as Joel joined them and Simon said, “We’ll take seven Banana Dreams.”

The waiter smiled and said, “Sounds good, I’ll be right back.”

Blair was curious. “So what’s in this drink, Simon?”

“One shot of vodka, one shot of banana liqueur, 3 shots of orange juice and 2 shots of cream. They mix it all in a blender and pour into a cocktail glass and serve. It’s delicious. I had one last week and I could hardly wait to tell all of you about it.”

“It sounds good,” Jim said. “Almost like a dream-cycle.”

“Oh I love those,” Rafe said. 

“So do I,” Brown added. 

The waiter came up with a big tray with seven drinks on it and handed them one at a time to each of them. 

Simon held his drink up once they all had theirs and said, “Here’s to a case that is finally finished and couldn’t be over with soon enough.”

“Hear, hear,” Rafe said. 

They all clinked their glasses together and started to drink. 

Jim was the first one that said, “This is delicious.”

“I told you so,” Simon reminded him. 

“You did and you were right,” Joel agreed. 

They all drank their drink and everyone looked exhausted. Simon looked around and said, “Go home and nobody show up until 9:00 tomorrow. Sleep in. You done good, people.”

Everyone finished their drink and each of them started to leave. Simon was the last one there when the waiter walked up and said, “Did they leave you with the tab?”

“I wanted to do it for them. They deserved that and so much more. Can I have one more for the road? I’m taking a cab, by the way.”

“I never doubted it for a moment, Captain Banks.” He walked off to get Simon’s next drink and wondered if they all knew what a great boss they had. Somehow, the waiter figured they probably all did.

The end


End file.
